Talking With Your Heart
by ChildOfTheSea100
Summary: After her parents' death, Annabeth Chase has sworn never to talk or love again. She is sent to live in an orphanage. After 10 years, she still hasn't uttered a single word, and she is determined to still do so. Will a green-eyed boy be the first person to make her talk in a very long time? AU, no demigods.
1. Chapter 1

Annbeth POV

My eyes were bloodshot from crying. Kristin, spoke in a soothing voice.

"Shhhh...It's alright...we're taking them to the hospital...they'll be alright..."

But of course it was not alright.

_*flashback*_

_"Annabeth! Wake up!"_

_I awoke to the smell of smoke and burning wood._

_My room was on fire._

_I ran, opening the door and racing to my brothers' room._

_"Matthew! Bobby! Wake up!"_

_But I didn't have to tell them. They weren't in the room._

_I ran downstairs._

_"Annabeth!" It was Bobby._

_His leg was on fire._

_I choked back a sob, and then ran to him._

_I picked him up, and swatted at the flames._

_"Where's Matthew?" I asked him._

_He pointed to a tiny figure on the floor._

_Matthew was worse than Bobby._

_He had burns and cuts all over his face, and his cloths were on fire, and he was coughing madly._

_But he was still breathing._

_I swatted at his flames, and then, coughing, put them on the floor, went to the garage._

_I winced when I touched the door knob, which was on fire. I looked at my hand. It was blistering. I ran into the garage, grabbed a bucket, ran to the kitchen, and poured water into the bucket. I quickly dumped the water on Bobby and Matthew. _

_By then, I had a lot of burns._

_"Stay here!" I shouted at them_

_Then, I ran to find my parents._

_But it was too late._

_By the time I found them, they weren't breathing. Their body was on fire, and they had a million burns._

_I heard the police siren, but they were to late. _

_I started sobbing. By the time the police found me, I was a mess._

_They hauled me outside. Bobby and Matthew were fine, but they were crying like I was._

_Then a woman that looked like a no-nonsense woman came up to me._

_"Hello. I am Kristin, and I am in charge of finding you a home."_

**Sorry that this was short. It just had to be this way, I wanna make sure people like it before putting long chapters.**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**And also, if I get 7 or more reviews, I will post two chapters by Monday.**

**So lets get some reviews! ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

"No!"I screamed.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but it's the only way. You three can't live together."Kristin said, curtly.

"But I'm almost 16! Can't I just live in an apartment with Bobby and Matthew?"

"No. You'll have to live in an orphanage until you get adopted. Bobby and Matthew will go to a different orphanage and get adopted into a different family. Now, go put on the cloths I gave you and get some sleep." She glanced at her watch, which read 3:00 AM. "We'll be leaving as soon as possible tomarrow."

I stormed to were I was going to sleep. We were at some luxury hotel in California. I sat on my bed and waited for the tears to come, but they didn't. I cried so much earlier that I didn't have left

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! We're late!" Kristin screeched.

I yawned and looked at the clock.

"It's only 6:00!"I moaned.

Kristin scowled."We were supposed to leave at 5:30! Get in the car, I already packed all your things."

I gestured at my clothes.

"You don't have to change, just get in the car."

I scowled and got in the car. I'm in a really bad mood right now.

Matthew and Bobby sat next to me. They looked like they were crying all night.

"Hey guys."I said softly.

Matthew looked at me and sniffled.

"I'm going to miss you Annabeth."

"So am I."said Bobby.

"Hey, I'll write to you guys."I said.

By now, Kristin was in the car and there was an oldman driving us.

"Hey Kristin, where is the orphanage?"

"Well, the orphanage for you is in New York. We're driving to the airport and getting on the next flight. We'll stop at Virginia where the boys' orphanage , then we'll drive to New York.

"Thanks Kristin. For everything."

"You're welcome."she said curtly.

"So, it's going to take a while."I started fiddling with the hem of my nightgown.

"Actually, we're at the airport now."

We got off the car.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Annabeth you will be going on a different plane than us."

"What?"I stared at her in disbelief. "So I can't even say goodbye to Bobby and Matthew?"

"You're saying goodbye right now."she said coldly."Now hurry up, you're flight is gping to leave soon."

I gave Bobby and Matthew each a kiss and a hug, then boarded my plane.

* * *

The plane wasn't anything like I imagined. Since I have never been on a plane, I was terrified.

When the plane took off, I clutched the armrests tightly and closed my eyes. I felt like I was going to vomit.

Did I mention I was also superstitious? I was afraid Zeus was angry and would make a thunderstorm.

"Hello, ma'am, how can I help you?" I turned to see a short but pretty flight attendant, with long caramel hair and hazel eyes. Her name tag read "Jane".

"Can I have a bag?"I said weakly.

She quickly gave me a bag, which I threw up in.

Then I settled for a nap.

* * *

I awoke to Jane gently shaking me.

"We're here."she said.

I gathered all my belongings and got of the plane.

I found a cab with a sign that read "Anniebell Chase". I figured that it was supposed to be "Annabeth Chase" since people got my name wrong often.

I got on the cab and told the driver,

"It's Annabeth, by the way."

"Whatever."he murmured lazily.

Once we got to the orphanage, he quickly shooed me away

"Go on girlie, whatcha waiting for? Chop, chop! I'm in a hurry, you know!"

I frowned at the rude driver and then entered the orphanage.

Sorry that this was short. It just had to be this way, you know?

Hmm...I guess I overestimated you guys, I only got about 2 reviews.

So, if I get 4 or more reviews, I'll have 2 chapters before Wednesday. It's spring break anyway.

So lets get some reviews! : )

Oh, I almost forgot, we have a special guest next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

...Then I quickly exited the the building.

I just couldn't bring myself to do it, and I have no idea why.

I sat on the cold, hard stairs of the building and thought about what had happened.

My parents were dead...Matthew and Bobby were gone...It seemed like everyone who I loved and cared about were gone.

Suddenly, a rush of anger came out of nowhere.

What had I done to deserve this? Why do the fates hate me?

I started to cry again.

And thats when I made it. The vow.

I would never-ever-talk again, or love anybody. Reckless, I know.

But I'm feeling reckless.

I HATE the world. It's unfair.

Too unfair.

I'll live in the orphanage.

But that doesn't mean I'll talk.

And If I have to, I won't live in it.

And with that, I entered the orphanage...again.

**Yes, it's short, I know. **

**I realize that I've said this a lot before, so if the chapter's short and I don't give you an explanation why, you know it's because thats how I wanted it.**

**Percy: You know, you still haven't made my POV yet.**

**Me: Yes, I know.**

**Percy: *pouts* Annabeth gets all the attention.**

**Annabeth: Yes, I do. It's because I'm awesomer.**

**Percy: That's not a word.**

**Me: Children, children, we all know I'M awesomer.**

**Annabeth: *glares daggers at me***

**Me: *squeaks and talks fast* Um, so that's it for now guys, remember to review! *runs away***


End file.
